


Rebels in Our Imagination

by Omegarose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (what am i talking about the majority of the sequels don't make sense), Arranged Marriage, Good Armitage Hux, Good Kylo Ren, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, No Sexual Content, and they all lived happily ever after the end, because alien biologies?, but that doesn't warrant an archive warning i think, but they were friends first so it's better, even without the babies this is their mental processes, idk roll with it, kylo and hux love each other very much thank you, okay?, or at the very least this is kylo's mental processes, otherwise it just doesn't make sense, sorta - Freeform, this is the way that it should have gone, underage because kylo was 17 and hux was 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: Ben Solo snapped after years of a presence constantly berating his every move. He was too ashamed to go back, at first, but only a few years later he's determined to go home. The First Order wasn't what he wanted, it never was.Armitage Hux was raised on the path that his father put him on. He didn't like it, not one bit. After years of being the model student, the model up-and-coming officer, the model son, he decides that he wants to leave. Maybe see some of the places that Ren has told him about.Snoke catches the dissension before either can leave. He arranges for them to be married, to put a spotlight on the two, to create an anchor for each other. Neither will leave without the other. And each time they seem to be getting close, he gives them another distraction.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Rebels in Our Imagination

Ben Solo was just a kid.

He had an okay life. His parents loved him, even if they were extremely busy. The people that they worked with, that Ben grew up around, also loved him, even if they were also extremely busy. His Uncle Luke loved him even though Ben rarely saw him, because he was extremely busy too. 

But, all things considering, it wasn’t too bad. 

Eventually, like any child in his situation, he might have some issues with it--the constant bustle, the adults that never seem to have quite enough time, the lack of proper stability. But it shouldn’t be all too major. 

Just another child of important people, loved but all too often shuttered to the side. Normal, if not ideal.

But all else isn’t normal.

Ben has always had a voice in his head, always talking to him, always _urging_ him to do his worst. Telling him that he should be selfish and shouldn’t listen to any of the adults around him, they’re all shortsighted idiots. It heightened every insecurity, told him that he was left alone so often because no one wanted him around. _He’s annoying. He gets underfoot. He’s a disappointment._

Ben starts to crack under the barrage. 

His mother didn’t know how to help him, so obviously his father and every other adult didn’t either.

Uncle Luke might know, even if his mother had been avoiding sending him away, wanting to keep him to herself for just a little bit longer. Uncle Luke is the only one who might know what to do.

His mother told him things would be better here, and so did his father and Uncle Chewie. So did Uncle Luke.

And it is better, for a while, maybe. Ben loved his uncle, and his uncle loved him. There were other kids like him that were learning how to use the Force. He gets to live in one place, planetside in the balmy climate that his uncle had chosen for his school. There’s less bustle, more peace, but still constant movement from all the other students.

But Ben wasn’t like the other kids. 

_They_ didn’t have a constant cloud of Darkness hanging around them, didn’t have to push for their force presence to break through it like beams of sunlight just for the Light to be known.

And the voice didn’t stop. It just kept going and going. _His parents left him here. They left him here so they could go back to being busy-busy-busy without him getting in their way, finally able to push for a new unified republic that they’d been dreaming of, push out the roots of the old empire still scattered everywhere and growing like weeds no matter how harshly they were struck down._

Ben started to get worse.

And just when he’s at his worst--just when he’s about to crack, about to _break_ from this presence, this voice, always telling him what he should do ((and why shouldn’t he listen, ignoring it hadn’t worked so far))--he wakes to his uncle standing over his bedside, and the voice _screams_ that his uncle was here to kill him and purge his school of the Darkness that lay within Ben, that had always laid within their family, _just look at your grandfather_ , and Ben lashed out.

He lashed out at everyone he came across that tried to stop him ((tried to comfort him, tried to figure out what’s wrong, tried to make him slow down and _think_ for a moment)) and maybe he killed a few in his wake. He knew he did, he hated that he did, but the voice is urging him to _flee_.

And so he does.

He followed its directions until he winds up at the First Order, only fourteen, a roiling cloud of _hurt_ and _anger_ and _fear_ \--and there is the person behind the voice, cooing to him and offering him strength and power and revenge on those that had always _hated_ him for something he couldn’t control.

Ben had no options anymore. He killed his classmates, he might’ve killed his uncle, he embraced the Dark like his mother and uncle both warned never to do. They wouldn’t take him back. What else is there to do, except accept and become Kylo Ren?

It wasn’t until he was seventeen that he decided he wanted to leave. Three hard, harsh years, all for a series of mistakes he wished he could atone for since they occured.

He didn’t know what his parents would say, didn’t want to look Uncle Luke in the face after what he’d done, but he missed them so much. He longed for Uncle Chewie’s hugs, and the familiarity of unfamiliar bases all across the galaxy when he travels with his mother, and his father’s ship, and Uncle Luke’s peaceful school.

But Snoke never left his head. Not fully, though he wasn’t as invasive as he once was. He was more invasive, though, when he would go through Kylo’s thoughts during meditations and training. He knew of Kylo’s longings, and knew exactly how to stop them from occurring.

Kylo was told he was to be married. Married to the petty officer he’d been speaking to without his helmet, without the guise of impenetrable Sith, for the past few months. Maybe his first real friend, even if they’re both too cautious to be so close. Maybe his only friend.

~~~

Armitage Hux hadn’t been born on the path that he was forced on. 

He was the bastard child to the maid, on some backwater planet that hardly anyone takes mind to. He might have lived out all his years on that rainy planet, blissfully untouched by what he would eventually become. But the maid relinquished him to his father, and his father claimed him as legitimate to the wider public. _That_ put him on the path to command. 

He was good at it. He made his father as proud as his father could ever be of a bastardous child that took too strongly after his mother’s people, scrawny and pale with the damnable red hair that was a hallmark of isolated peoples. He was top of his class. He was on his way to greatness. But he had never wanted it for himself.

He was nineteen when he was determined to find some way to leave. The Sith--Kylo, he had told him to call him Kylo, even if familiarity was dangerous and they both knew it--had spoken of all the places he had seen before he had come to the First Order. From the soft sands of beaches to the harsh sands of deserts, from oceans made of salt and planets made of ocean, of forests and grasslands and snow. Cities and peoples of every kind imaginable. Of sunshine. 

Hux wanted to see them all, wanted to slip into anonymity and traverse the galaxy. Wanted to leave the backstabbing and killing of the First Order.

And then he was told that he was to be married. To the Sith Lord Kylo Ren, _I believe you are familiar_.

~~~

All eyes were on them. Neither can leave.

Their wedding is broadcasted to the entire Order. For morale. It gets Hux a promotion, at least. It eases the assassins at his back when his back is covered by the most feared of the well-known force user in the galaxy. 

Neither really...need to leave, not with the burning that had possessed them before, though. They are less lonely, they find companionship with each other. They start to trust each other. Start to love each other. Start to plan once they know they can trust each other, because maybe, just maybe, they can run away together. It would be harder with the two of them, but it’s doable.

It had been three years since they were married, and they were so close to escape, when Snoke called them to him and made a demand. 

An heir, he said. _An heir for our Order. The start of a new generation to control all that you’ve built._

There is no way that he didn't know their plans, but he never said that he does. Didn't punish Kylo for it, didn't demote Hux. Promotes him, actually, and they are made co-commanders of a star destroyer ship. A gift, in anticipation for the baby to come.

So now they can’t leave. All eyes were on them in anticipation, and then the baby is born and she’s beautiful and perfect. They both want her as far from this as they can manage, but they can’t protect her if she’s not with them, and they cannot leave. Not yet. They have to bid their time, again. They have to plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find my tumblr here!](https://omegros.tumblr.com)


End file.
